


Micronations In Microlove

by IMAGI_nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sealand is not always a spoiled brat, They're both about 17 here i guess, This is gunna be rlly short, ah young love, i'm only doing this cuz i'm bored, otherwise it would make me uncomfortable...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAGI_nation/pseuds/IMAGI_nation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the day... D-day (without being historically offensive)<br/>this was the day he would finally get his shit together and confess to the girl.<br/>Hopefully he'll only get one punch to the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micronations In Microlove

**Author's Note:**

> Sealand is Peter (canon) and Wy is Jessica because she looks like one (fite me).  
> I based their appearance on this fanart of them at 17: http://fuckyeahseawy.tumblr.com/post/39393675211

OK... Peter thought to himself this is the day... I'm finally going to do it.  
But what if she hits me and says she hates me and doesn't want to talk to me any more? His mind supplied to him...  
WELL HE'LL SURVIVE even micro nations survive...

He even reluctantly asked big brother France for some love advice. "Big bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine will get you every girl you want" was the answer.

France also told him that now that he's 17 he starts looking more and more like England. Which is embarrassing as France is dating his big brother. (Did he woo Arthur with a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine too? jeez Arthur is easy)

So he got a bouquet of lilies (because roses were way too expensive) and a bottle grape juice (closest thing to wine without alcohol) and went looking for her.

And there she was, Wy, the prettiest girl he knew, with long luscious auburn hair and her soulful eyes. He had to take a moment to prepare himself a bit more.

"Hey Peter!" Too late to prepare there she was.

"Eh hey, Jess how are you" he stuttered

"I'm good... I'm wondering who these flowers are for though. A pretty girl got your eye Peter?" She said with a wink but she looked a bit disappointed.

"Well you can say that" Peter said with a smile

"Oooh Who's the lucky girl?"

"W-ww-Well..." He stuttered again flustered

"Why are you so shy? Do I know her?"

"IT'S YOU JESSICA!!! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?" He Shouted, crimson faced.

"M-Me?" she blushed "S-sure Peter..."

"Do you w-want to m-maybe kiss, just to make it official of course?"

"Y-yeah sure, j-just to make it official"

And she quickly gave him a peck on the lips. Both blushing profusely

 

A bit farther hidden in the bushes...

"AH young love, isn't it adorable mon cher?" France said to his companion while handing over the spyglass.

"Yeah sure whatever frog. They did take their time though it was obvious from the very start." England grumbled.

"Mon cher... I had to write you a written declaration of my love before you accepted zat it wasn't a prank and I still got punched in the face"

"Yeah I remember" England said fondly "Let's go now okay we've spied enough"

"indeed mon cher let's open a bottle of wine too shall we?"

"Sure frog sure..."

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *grumbles* this was ok i guess... i don't really ship them... i can see why other's might but hmmm...  
> If you find any mistakes that's toooo bad :p


End file.
